Kingdom of New Anglia
The Kingdom of New Anglia is one of the Enemy Nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire . It came into being on March 1st 1790 (3792 IA) , when the Federate Provinces of the New World were transformed into the succesor state of pre imperial conquest East Anglia . The capital city is South Montgomery and it has a total population of 7 475 000. The seat of the King and the Royal Family is Woden Castle in New Walmer, in the Commonwealth of Blount. List of Kings of New Anglia * Æthelberht I of New Anglia - Protector (August 2nd 1788 - December 23rd 1789) Governor (December 23rd 1789- January 12th 1790) and then Mediator of the Federate Provinces of the New World (12th January- 3rd March 1790) - 1790-1792 * Guthrum I of New Anglia 1792-1799 * Oswald I of New Anglia 1799 * Æthelred I of New Anglia 1799-1818 * Eadmund I of New Anglia 1816-1832 * Æthelred II of New Anglia 1832-1843 * Offa I of New Anglia 1843-1848 * Æthelhere I of New Anglia 1848-1862 * Ecgric I of New Anglia 1862-1866 * Æthelberht II of New Anglia 1866-1883 * Anna I of New Anglia 1883 * Æthelwold I of New Anglia 1883- Division The Kingdom is divided into three Commonwealths , 2 Provinces and 2 States . * Commonwealth of South Montgomery * Commonwealth of Waterloo * Commonwealth of Blount * State of Wood * State of Senter * Province of Cassablanca * Province of Cumming-West Army The armed forces of the kingdom consist of the Royal Army of Anglia , which is divided into three branches : naval , land and aerial * Morgan Monmart- Supreme General of the Royal Army ** General Glappo Mons - naval division ** General Dyfnwal Monmart - land division ** General Cyngar- aerial division *** Brigadiers : Ecgred , Egfrid , Wilgred , Eadberht , Higbald **** Colonels : Cutheard , Aldred , Aelfsige , Beorhthelm , Ceolmund , Deorlaf , Alfwy Police All Policing duties in the kingdom are overseen by the Royal Ministry of Police Forces (Wilgred Neyroud) and the Lord High Sheriff of the Realm (Byrhthelm Baggott). The Police forces of the kingdom are: * Bethlehem Police (Chief Sheriff Godwin Childs) and Askwith Police (Chief Sheriff Hussa Bitton) in South Montgomery * Strood Police (Chief Sheriff Eadulf Godeley) and Jordan Police (Chief Constable Oswiu Brewer) in Waterloo * Walmer Police (Lord President Ceawlin Vesey) and North Montgomery Police (Lord Chancelor Stigand Islip) in Blount * Wood-Headlam Police (Chief Constable Vortegyn Bradwardine) in Wood * Cassidy Police (Chief Comissioner Alured Cox) in Senter * Police of Cumming-West (Governor of the Police Drust Wren) * Police of Cassablanca (Governor of the Police Earpwald Skirlaw) Administration The Kingom is administered by the Supreme Senate of New Anglia . It's chairman is Diora Trenholm . The Vice Chairman is Gebmund Hethe . It's seat is in the South Montgomery Commonwealth in the city of Bethlehem , The South Montgomery Commonwealth is administered by the House of Commerce , headed by the Lord Administrator of the House of Commerce , curently Tobias Seddon . It's seat is South Montgomery . The Commonwealth of Waterloo is administered by the Senate of Waterloo (headed by Waermund Memminger ) and the House of Peers of Waterloo (headed by Swithulf Hunter). It's seat is Strood . The Commonwealth of Blount is administered by the Blount Representative Senate and the Council of Monetary Affairs of Blount . Their joint head is Cyneferth Brunce and it's seat is in New Walmer . The State of Senter is administered by the Royal Parliament of Senter , headed by the President of the Council of Senter State , curently Mul Davis . The State of Wood is administered by the Royal Parliament of Wood , headed by the Chairman of the Council of Wood State , curently Eormenric Gerry . His Majesty's Government is headed by Prime Minister of New Anglia Bifus Law since 1885 AD/3887 IA. There are no established political parties in the Kingdom, however there are three informal political groups that politicians in the country are often part of. The oldest being the successive organisations of the //Hecists// and //Nottists//, two groups formed in colonial times in the 1680's, the former headed by Heca Clay, 4th Governor of the West Angeln Province of East Anglia who were supportive of the creation of one centralised colonial body in the North New World,(the later Federate Provinces of the New World and the latter by Keeper of the Treasury of West Angeln Province, Wilbert Randolph, who supported larger self governance for the individual New World provinces, and also individual management of these by East Anglia on a case-to-case basis, due to the differences between the provinces. Following the creation of the Federate Provinces and the suppresion of the individual Provinces' powers, the Hecists gradually fell apart while the Nottists, formally reffering to themselves as //The Administers//, continued their activities. Economy The official currency of the Kingdom is the New Anglian Sestercius, which replaced the New World Federate Pound in 1796. The currency is issued by the state, and is covered with the kingdom's gold reserves. It is officialy accepeted as an exchangable currency in the Khanate of Siberia (50 % of all exchanged currency),Empire of Ryukyu (27 % of all exchanged currency), the Golden Horde (16 % of all exchanged currency) and Great Zimbabwe (6 % of all exchanged currency) Demographics Demographical studies are made every 5 years and participation in the is recquired by law. The last study to date (1888 AD/3790 IA) showcased the following results * Angels 40 % (29 % East Anglian Angels, 11 % Mercian Angels) * Jutes 15 % * Various Saxons 25 % * Native Americans 23 % * Others 7 % Religious Beliefs A slight majority of the population still follow the ancestral germanic religion, which is organised and supported by the state and the Royal Family, and is reffered to formaly as Woden Faith, after Woden, sky god and protector of the Royal House. 13 % were recorded to follow the faith of the Riminian Catholic Church. Though the church itself claims no actual authority or administrative presence in New Anglia, it's worshipers are often seen as suspicious due to the Churches' ties to the Chedorlaomerian World Empire. Slightly more people follow the state sponsored Christianity of the See of Bethlehem, which was founded as a seperate church with a different doctrine in 1712, although existing in some form in new Anglia since 1650 (it's worshipers founded the city of Bethlehem in South Montgomery Commonwealth). * Woden Faith (ancestral angel religion, supported by the state) 59 % * Riminian Christianity 13 % * Christianity of the See of Bethlehem 17 % * Native American religions 7 % * Others 4 %